Skills
A skill provides a boost or bonus to a horse's actions during competition. In the game there are 6 types of skills in 2 categories: Performance and Weather Adaptation (you may skip to that section, or read on for more info). How does a horse get a Skill? Every horse may be born or purchased with up to 3 Performance skills. However, Weather Adaptation skills must be acquired in a steeplechase event or by random leveling up chance. Why are the Skill badges different colors? There are multiple levels for each skill, from 0 (no bonus) to 7 (diamond). Can I improve my horses Skills? Yes! Any horse can be given Upgraded Skills. Either through a steeplechase skill event or a chance when leveling up (from 11-15). ''Tip: The best horses to upgrade skills on have minimum max Energy levels of 15 or more (see chart).'' If I breed with a Horse that has Upgraded Skills, will my foal have them? At this time, Upgraded Skills are not inherited or passed on through breeding. Are the Skills different for each breed? The skills are the same, but there are different base levels set for each Horse Breed. Check out the Skill Chart to see an overview of each breed's "base" levels, by Tier (before any upgrades). Performance Skills Overview: There are 3 types of performance skills (please see each one for specific effects). Depending on breed, horses can be born with up to 3 base performance skills (see Skill Chart). These skills can be upgraded. 'Speed' (wings icon) The level of this skill dictates how fast a horse will run through a steeplechase (which can impact how far you get before you need to use Diamonds to continue). It also determines the top speed of your horse during a Horse Race. 'Stamina' (heart icon) Any level of this skill improves the distance a horse can run through a steeplechase (before you need to use Diamonds to continue). It also affects how long your horse can run at top speed in a Horse Race. 'Jump' (jumping horse icon) The level of this skill dictates how high and far a horse will jump during a steeplechase. This ability becomes especially important the further along you go in a steeplechase, as the coins are placed higher and the jumps are made taller and wider. Weather Adaptation Skills Overview: There are 3 weather adaptation skills (see below). Each one boosts speed during that specific weather condition in steeplechase and horse racing. Horses are not born with these skills, but they can acquire them through a steeplechase skill event or by chance when leveling up (from 11-15). A horse can only have 2 different weather adaptations. 'Sunstrider' (sun icon) '' Represented by a Sun icon, this skill boosts speed during sunny race conditions. 'Icerunner ''(snowflake icon) '' Represented by a Snowflake icon, this skill boosts speed during snowy race conditions. Thunderhoof '(rain cloud icon) '' Represented by a Storm Cloud icon, this skill boosts speed during rainy race conditions. Category:Database Category:Skills